The Pharaoh's Girl
by muhXcookkie
Summary: The Akatsuki's in Egypt, Itachi's the Pharaoh, Deidara and Sasori are in a forbidden love...what could possibly go wrong? Rated M for smut in later chapters.
1. Prologue

It was a smoldering day as usual. After all, Egypt wasn't known for cold weather. The blazing gold sun heated the sun-kissed sand. All was bustling in the small city of Mandisa1, and Deidara was walking away from the pharaoh's quarters. He considered himself lucky, if the high priest hadn't come for the pharaoh, who knows when the next time the young blond would be able to get out of bed.

Deidara walked down the hall to the baths. He stopped abruptly, then turned and walked out to the gardens. The blond sat down by the window and peered out. Oh how he wanted to leave, even if only for day.

A hand was placed on the said blonde's shoulder. Deidara looked up into the black eyes belonging to the pharaoh, or as he called him, Itachi. "Why are you out here?"

Deidara looked back outside. "Just thinking."

"Nanu2. Are you so unhappy here?"

"No. I just wish I could see more if the world outside."

"I only keep you here to protect you. The world is dangerous, and I'm not gunna lose you to it."

"I understand."

"However," Itachi said standing up, Deidara's eyes fallowing him. "I might be able to show you entertainment from distant lands, in a more safer way."

"What do you mean?"

Itachi smiled. "You'll see Deidara. Don't worry." Itachi walked out. Deidara could hear him yelling order's in the background.

"Entertainment from different lands?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Deidara tossed and turned all night, trying to figure out what Itachi meant, but to no avail. His view on entertainment was different from the blonds view. Itachi's view was mixed with the pleasure of sex and watching other people suffer, which included forcing the blond to wear a dress. Deidara's was more artistic, and as for sex, well for right now anyways, let's just say that it was at the bottom of the list.

Deidara thoughts drifted to his relationship with Itachi. Itachi was the pharaoh of all of Egypt, and he hand chose the blond to be his personal sex-slave (to a certain extent). Deidara knew that Itachi tried not to constantly demand sex from the blond, and when they did, Itachi tried to be delicate. He failed pitifully. Deidara was always in pain afterwards and well into the next week.

Deidara got up and swung his legs over the sides of his bed. He needed a walk.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The night time air brushed Deidara's cheeks and ruffled the bottom of the blonde's retched dress. Not that it was ugly; it was just the fact that he was forced to wear it. The dress was an ivory colored silky dress, shipped all the way from china. It was long, and flowed behind, giving the blond a goddess like appearance as he walked.

Deidara walked down the hall, till he saw a narrow passageway. It led to where the house workers lived. There was probably a hundred in the palace. Deidara walked through, heart beating rapidly as he explored the new territory.

As Deidara came into the new room, he was surprised at how small and dull everything was.

_SMASH!!_

Deidara jumped in surprise and walked into the room where the shatter was just heard. It was quite smaller then his own, but much more colorful. From Deidara's knowledge, he found out that this was the workshop. The blond heard scuffling from the back room. He cautiously reached for the door, but pulled his hand back. The door suddenly opened and hit the blond, who fell backwards.

"Ouch!"

"Crap! I'm sorry Ms. Deidara." The new guy offered his hand to the hurt blond.

"MISS?! IM A GUY YOU IDIOT!"

"Sorry." Deidara looked up very pissed, then he turned awestruck. Standing before him was the most handsome redhead he's ever seen.

"N-no, it's my fault." Deidara said taking his hand.

"Whatever you say. I'm Sasori."


	2. Chapter 1

Deidara tiptoed down the narrow hallway. He opened the third door to the left, and saw his new red-haired friend hard at work on a new project.

"Sasori-Danna, what are you doing?"

"Stop calling me that. This is how you make pottery."

"Oh…" The blond stared in awe as he watched the redhead sculpt the new pot.

Sasori noticed how interested Deidara seemed. "Do you wanna try?"

The blonde's eyes sparkled with excitement. "Yes!"

"Sit down." Sasori stood up and put new clay on the pottery wheel. Sasori started turning the wheel.

"So now what?"

"Give me your hands." Deidara's face flushed as the redhead took his hands and started molding the clay.

It was smooth and cold, it felt good between his fingers. However, Deidara was more focused on how good Sasori's hands felt on his. They were soft, warm, comforting. His scent was intoxicating. Deidara relaxed and leaned back against the redhead.

Sasori glanced down at the blond. 'He's asleep.' Sasori sighed, if Deidara wasn't there when Itachi woke up, hell would pay. However, if Sasori's caught in the foolish blonde's room, well that would be even worse.

He began shaking Deidara. "Come on, you need to wake up."

"No," Deidara grumbles as he pulled the redhead close. "Sleep."

"DEIDARA!"

The blonde's eyes snapped open. "What?!"

"You need to get up to bed."

"No!"

"Now, or else-"

"Or else what?" Deidara asked standing up. Damn it! While Deidara was Itachi's favorite, Sasori had no power over him.

"Fine, stay." Sasori said walking away. "I'll leave."

"Danna! Wait!" the blond pulled on the redhead's sleeve. "Can you walk me up there?"

"No, I can get in trouble."

Deidara put his hands on his hips and gave Sasori an "are-you-serious" look. "You really think I'll let you get in trouble?"

Sasori smirked. "Fine. Let's go."

"Danna…" Deidara said as they reached his room.

"I told you not to call me that. Shouldn't that be the Pharaoh's name?"

"Well that's too bad, it's yours, whether you like it or not."

"Night, Deidara." Sasori called over his shoulder.

"Wait, aren't you gunna walk me in."

"No, I should go."

Deidara began pouting, but instead lunged for the redhead, locking him in a bone-crushing hug. "Night, Danna."

"Deidara…" Sasori said in a dangerous tone. If anyone saw this, he'd defiantly be in trouble.

"Yah, yah." Deidara said letting go and opening his door. "Be safe, ok?"

A ghost of a smile crossed Sasori's lips. "I'll try."

Sasori turned the corner when suddenly; he was shoved against the wall roughly.

"What's this now? Flirting with Ms. Deidara?"


	3. Chapter 2

"Did I just see what I fucking think I just see?"

"I believe it's 'saw' not 'see'."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Hidan you almost gave me a heart attack."

"You deserved it, you fucking sly ass dog."

"What does that mean?"

"I saw you two!"

"What?"

"You and Itachi's girl!"

"He's a guy."

Hidan scoffed. "It matters. But he was all over you."

Sasori rolled his eyes and made his way back down the hall.

"Where the hell are you going?"

"To bed, it's late."

"Shouldn't you be going THAT way?" Hidan pointed back down the hall leading to Deidara's room.

"No, I'm in no hurry to die from being with him."

"But you want to."

"I want to die?" Sasori asked teasingly.

"NO! You want to be with him, you fucking retard!"

"No I don't."

"Fucking liar."

"Whatever."

"Deidara."

The said blond turned around. "Yes?" It was one of Itachi's guards. 'Shit! It's too early for this.'

"The Pharaoh wishes to see you."

"Alright, I'm coming."

Deidara walked into the Pharaoh's room.

"Ah, Deidara!" Itachi pulled the blond to him. "I've got everything ready."

"Ready?"

"Yes, I promised I'd bring you outlandish entertainment and I have."

Deidara recalled their conversation last week. He told Itachi how he wanted to explore new places. Itachi's solution was to 'bring other places here'. It was 'safer'. "So what is it?"

"You'll see tonight. Here." Itachi handed Deidara a heavy bundle.

"What's this?"

"Your clothing for tonight."

"Do I have to wear it?"

"Because I said so." Itachi said pecking Deidara on his cheek.

"…Who else will be there?"

"Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Everyone! We should all celebrate!"

Itachi narrowed his eyes. What were the blonde's motives? "Why?"

"Because I said so."

Itachi sighed. "Fine."

Deidara squealed and hugged the Pharaoh. "Thank you!"

"Yah, yah. You may go now."

Deidara nodded and ran out.

"I better get something for this."


	4. Chapter 3

Deidara spun around, watching in amusement as his dress twirled around with him. The blond was currently in a faded-blue floor length dress with a slit that came halfway up his thigh, the section around the stomach was a see-thoughish material, the sleeve just covered the top of his shoulders, and he had a lot of silver jewelry on. All of it was imported strait from India.

Deidara walked over to the door, and set out for the main hall, where all the festivities would take place. According to Itachi, he would let everyone attend, which included Sasori. 'I wonder if Sasori will like this outfit.' Deidara giggled to himself.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Deidara stared in awe as he looked around the decked out hall. Foreign India-inspired foods filled the air. Bright colors popped out of every corner.

"Like it?" Itachi asked chuckling at the blonde's expression.

"Yes! It's amazing!"

"I'll be right back. Alright, Dei?" Itachi pulled the blond over to him kissing his forehead.

"Okay." As soon as Itachi was out of sight, Deidara began looking for Sasori.

"Danna!" Deidara hugged the said redhead.

"Deidara get off of me!" Sasori breathed out trying to escape Deidara's bone crunching hug.

"See! I fucking told you!" The silver haired teen said pointing. "And you didn't fucking believe me!"

"Well, it did seem unlikely." The tallest of the 4 said in a very board tone.

"What seemed unlikely?" Deidara cocked his head to the side, confused.

"That someone as fucking sexy as you would have it in for Sasori."

"Deidara," Sasori said, finally getting the troublesome teen off of him. "This is  
Hidan." He waved his hand over to the silver teen. "And this is Kakuzu." Sasori repeated the same process with Kakuzu.

"Nice to meat you." Deidara said giving them a slight nod.

Kakuzu nodded back. "Come on Hidan."

"Why?"

"Because I said so. You'd just be bothering them."

"Psh, whatever."

"Are they a couple?" Deidara asked his Danna.

"Yes they are." Sasori began walking in the opposite direction that Deidara came from.

"Where are you going, Danna?"

"To bed."

"Why? Aren't you hungry?"

"No, why would I want to spend my day off here?"

"B-but Danna."

"Stop calling me that."

"I'm going with you!"

"No, you know that the Pharaoh will have my head for that."

"No, I wouldn't let him."

"No."

"Please."

"No"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Deidara."

"Go!"

Sasori glared irritably at him. "Fine."

"Danna…"

"Are you coming or not?" Sasori quickly snapped back.

Deidara didn't mean to make his Danna mad, but he wanted to be with him.

Sasori opened his door, and lay down on to his bed. "Happy?!"

Deidara nodded. "I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Whatever." Sasori said rolling onto his side, away from the blonde.

"Danna."

"Be quite or leave."

Deidara turned towards the door. He almost reached it, until he felt two strong, warm arms wrap around his waist.

"Deidara. I'm sorry, I get pissed easily."

"Really? I haven't noticed."

"You're not helping."

"…"

Sasori ran a finger up Deidara's neck, untilled it reached his chin and tilted the blonde's head up ever so slightly. He delicately placed his lips onto Deidara's.

The blonde's eyes went wide; however, he immediately kissed back.  
Sasori pushed Deidara against the door and moved his lips down to Deidara's neck. Sasori nipped and kissed at the tender flesh. "D-Danna, ahhhhh!" Deidara whimpered as Sasori bit down hard on the tender spot of the blonde's neck.

Sasori smirked and licked Deidara's ear. "You like that, don't you?"

Deidara nodded, trembling slightly with pleasure. Sasori picked him up and put him on the smallish bed, crawling on top of him. Sasori began kissed down the blonde's neck. He pulled off Deidara's troublesome dress, and threw it to the side.

The redhead kissed down his lover's chest. Deidara tugged at Sasori's shirt, and, with a little help from Sasori, finally pulled it off. Sasori then pulled down Deidara's underwear, along with his own. Deidara groaned as Sasori rubbed himself against him.

Sasori pulled Deidara's legs up onto his shoulders, positioning himself. He looked up at Deidara, waiting for his approval.

"…Gooooooooo." Deidara moaned.

Sasori smirked, just what he needed to hear. He thrust into Deidara hard. The said blonde screamed out in pleasure. Without waiting for the blonde to adjust, he pulled out and thrust again. He kept on doing so, building his rhythm.

Deidara snaked his arms around Sasori's neck, and pulled him down into a lustful kiss. Deidara felt him reaching his end. Sasori pulled away and gave his last thrust.

"SASORI!" Deidara yelled cuming on their stomachs. Sasori replied by groaning and releasing deep into Deidara.

"Sasori Danna."

"Yes?"

Deidara nuzzled into him. "I love you."

Sasori smirked and pulled him closer. "I love you too."


	5. Itachi's POV

Itachi walked down the hall way, trying to find Deidara. 'Damn, this will take a while. Oh wait,' Itachi thought to himself, looking up. 'There he is.'

As Itachi walked up to the blonde, he noticed a very cute, very amazed expression on Deidara's face.

"Like it?" Itachi couldn't help but chuckle..

"Yes! It's amazing!"

"I'll be right back. Alright Dei?" Itachi pulled Deidara over to him and kissed his forehead.

"Okay."

Itachi walked away. He had a nice surprise for the blonde, but first he had to make sure that everything was in place.

'Why the hell did I let him go off on his own.' Itachi asked himself as he, once again, looked for Deidara.

"B-but Danna."

'Wasn't that Deidara's voice?'

"Stop calling me that."

Itachi observed the arguing teens, unnoticed.

"I'm going with you!"

"No, you know that the Pharaoh will have my head for that."

"No, I wouldn't let him."

"No."

"Please."

"No"

"You can't tell me what to do."

"Deidara."

"Go!"

Sasori glared irritably at him. "Fine."

"Danna…"

"Are you coming or not?" Sasori quickly snapped back.

Itachi silently fumed. He was angry at the unknown redhead for snapping at the blonde, but more importantly, he was curious about where the blonde wanted to go.

Itachi quickly caught the door before it closed, and peered through.

"Danna."

"Be quite or leave."

Deidara turned towards the door, and Itachi was about to barge in, until he noticed the redhead getting up of the bed. He quickly walked over to Deidara and wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist.

It took all Itachi has to not walk in there and beat the shit out of Sasori.

"Deidara. I'm sorry, I get pissed easily."

"Really? I haven't noticed."

"You're not helping."

"…"

The redhead ran a finger up Deidara's neck, untilled it reached his chin and tilted the blonde's head up ever so slightly. He delicately placed his lips onto Deidara's.

Itachi was pissed. He couldn't see Deidara's face, but he could tell that he wasn't about to pull away any time soon.

He felt Sasori push Deidara onto the door next to the one he was peering through.

"D-Danna, ahhhhh!"

"You like that don't you?"

Itachi tried to calm himself down. Deidara wasn't going to let the redhead do anything. The said teen picked Deidara up and threw him onto the bed. Soon the blonde's dress was off.

Itachi turned around and quickly walked back up stairs.

'That bastard thinks that he can mess with my blonde? Well, he better think again.'


	6. Chapter 4

Deidara hummed to himself as he walked happily to the Pharaoh's room. Last night kept replaying in his head.

"I need to apologize to him. He went through all of that work, and I just left him."

Deidara lightly knocked on the door. No answer. He opened the door.

Itachi was standing next to one of the windows, gazing out.

"Pharaoh?" Deidara said coming up to him.

"If someone commits treason, which should be punished?"

"W-what?"

"The person that committed the treason, of the person that let it happened?"

"That depends doesn't it?" Deidara asked pulling Itachi into a hug. "What happened?"

Itachi shook his head.

"About last night-"

"It doesn't matter." Itachi cut the blonde off. "I'm sure you had fun."

"Itachi what's wrong?"

Itachi pulled away from the blonde. "Nothing."

"Something's wrong."

"Nanu!" Itachi snapped.

"But Itachi!"

In seconds, Itachi had Deidara's hands nailed above his head and lips locked in a bruising kiss. Deidara began to struggle, but stopped. He couldn't win against the stronger male.

Itachi pulled away just as a brisk nock sounded on the door.

"Come in."

Deidara bit his lip, trying to stifle a gasp. Behind the guard that just walked in, was Sasori.

"Pharaoh." The said red-head bowed in respect, unacknowledged the blonde's presence.

"Ah, Sasori. I have a request for you." Itachi began. "I need you to travel to Zuka for me."

Deidara felt his heartbeat quicken. 'No!'


	7. Chapter 5

"Zuka? What could you want from there?" Deidara asked trying to mask his concern, however Itachi completely ignored him.

"Well Sasori?" Itachi asked already knowing that his reply had to be yes.

"Of course. When do I leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"As you wish."

"Excellent. You're dismissed." Itachi said shooing him away. Sasori nodded and walked away.

Deidara fought all urges to run after his ruby haired lover. "What do you need from Zuka?" He repeated.

"Deidara. You don't expect me to tell you everything?"

"No, but-"

"Get in bed."

"What?"

"BED! Now!"

Deidara looked over at the doorway that Sasori left, and nodded sadly, knowing that he was in for a rough night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sasori walked silently down the hallway. 'Zuka?' He thought to himself. 'Getting there's impossible. No one can make it through the surrounding desert.'

Walking into his room, Sasori laid down on his bed. Realization, struck him like a slap in his face, and he darted up. "He knows! He's trying to get rid of me! That bastard!" The said teen gripped his sheets tightly. "I need to get to Deidara."

Sasori got up and ran down the hall to a certain foul-mouthed teen's room. If he was going to do this, then he'd need a lot of help.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
"You want me to do what!?" Hidan snapped after hearing the request.

"Just help me get Deidara away from Itachi. That's all I'm asking." Sasori begged, which was majorly killing his pride.

"That's still a lot to ask. Not to mention that Hidan could get in A LOT of trouble." Kakuzu immediately cut in.

"Come on guys. I have to go, no matter what…I don't want to leave Deidara behind."

Hidan stood up. "Fine, on one condition..."


	8. Chapter 6

"Hidan-" Kakuzu started, but was soon cut off.

"One condition!" Sasori quickly tried to stop Kakuzu from changing the smaller teen's mind. "What is it?"

"You have to take me and Kuzu with you."

"Deal!" Sasori quickly stated, noting that his time is winding down.  
Kakuzu sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Deidara winced as he finally got to his room. "Danna's never that rough."

"That's nice to fucking know." The blonde jumped and turned around, coming face to face with bright lavender eyes.

"Hey, you're that guy from the party."

"Name's Hidan. Come on."

"What? I'm not going any-"

"Fine!" Hidan tried to shush Deidara. "I guess you'll just never see Sasori again" He smiled smugly at the shocked expression playing on the blonds face.

"Alright, I'm listening."

Hidan grabbed the said teen's wrist, and pulled him to the hall. The two ran down the said corridor. Deidara noticed that Hidan was running to the front door.

"Wait!" The blonde pulled him back. "The kitchen would be the easiest way out!"

Hesitating, Hidan finally nodded and fallowed the blonde. "If we get caught because of you-"

"Shush!" Deidara said as two guards walked pass, was to close for comfort. A few more steps and Hidan would be in a lot of trouble. Quickly, he stood up. "Guards!"  
Hidan's heartbeat raced. 'Is he gunna squeal?'

"? What are you doing here?"

"The Pharaoh! Something's wrong!" Shocked, the guards ran up stairs. Deidara grabbed the unnoticed teen and pulled him down to the kitchen, and quickly walked into the quiet moon light.

Hidan took the lead and led the blonde out to the stables.

"Danna!" Deidara shrieked, hugging the said redhead.

Chuckling , Sasori hugged back.

"Come on, let's go" Kakuzu pulled two camels out of their stall and handing one to Sasori, before climbing on the other. "Let Deidara sit in front, he'll be less noticeable."

Sasori nodded, helping the blonde up.

Deidara snuggled into Sasori, as he waited anxiously for them to be out of the city, and away from the Pharaoh.


	9. Chapter 7

Deidara sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Finally awake?" a silky voice purred, and two strong arms wrapped around him.

"Danna?"

"Think again." Darting around from his seat on his bed, the blonde came face to face with Itachi.

"W-what did you do with Danna?" The blonde shrieked, trying to pull away. "Let me go."

"I don't think so."Itachi pushed Deidara down and into a rough kiss. Struggling, the said blonde managed to get away and made a brake for the door. Down the corridor he want, not really sure where he was going. However, once he reached his unknown destination, he saw Sasori.

"Danna!"

"Dei!" Sasori began running to him, but suddenly a long staff was thrust to his chest, blood spurting out of his mouth.

Deidara let out a fearful scream. Itachi roped his arms around him. Once again, the blonde began struggling.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Dei...Dei…Dei!"

Deidara's eyes snapped open.

"Deidara are you okay?" Looking up, Deidara saw a worried expression clear on the red head's face.

"Danna!" the blonde wrapped his arms around his Danna's neck. Pulling Deidara closer, Sasori felt that it was best if he didn't press the subject.

"Come on," Sasori said after a little while. "You should change, and shower"

Deidara suddenly felt very…icky, to say the least. He was practically drenched in sweat.


	10. Chapter 8

_It was mid day, and the sun was shining down on the small oasis know as Aloli. It's been 5 days since Sasori 'kidnapped' Deidara from the palace back in Mandisa._

"Wake UP!" Hidan yelled at the two sleeping in bed.

Deidara snuggled into Sasori's chest, and Sasori in return pulled the blond closer, trying to block out the sounds from the obnoxious man.

"Go away Hidan." Sasori growled, eye's still closed.

Hidan thought for a second. "ITACHI!?"

Sasori sprang up out of bed, and Deidara sat up looking around.

"Heh, got you up."

"Fuck you Hidan!" Sasori snapped, crawling back in bed.

"Eh, don't get back in fucking bed!" Hidan screamed as Sasori pulled a pillow over his head.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Deidara yawned as he ate in silence. They haven't seen or heard any sign that Itachi was looking for them, however the blonde was still paranoid about it. Kakuzu and Sasori were going over where they would go next, when they needed to be there, and stuff like that.

Hidan was being quiet for once. "Hey, Deidara…?" So much for that.

"Yes?"

"Why are so afraid the Itachi will find us."

"I-I'm not!"

Hidan scoffed. "Please! You're not as bright and bubbly as you were when I first met you."

Deidara blinked. Hidan was right! "Hmmm…I haven't noticed."

"Hidan stop bother people." Kakuzu said as he took the seat next to Hidan.

"What's wrong, love?" Sasori asked as he draped his arms around Deidara, and nuzzled into the blonds neck.

"Nothing, Danna." Sasori grinned as an idea struck him. He took the blonde's hand. "Come on, I think I know what will make you happy." Deidara looked at his Danna, an expression of confusion written on his face.

"We're leaving in an hour. Be done by then!" Kakuzu shouted after them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Danna?" Deidara yelped as Sasori pushed him down onto their shared bed.

"Yes Dei?" Sasori kissed the blonde's cheek and worked his hands up his uke's chest, pulling off his shirt.

"W-wait D-Danna!" Deidara's breath came out shakily.

"Mmmmm I love you Dei."

"I-I love you too." The blonde moaned.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Is something wrong?" Hidan asked Kakuzu worry evident in his voice.

"Not sure. Come on." Kakuzu said standing up and walking towards the door.

"Where are we going?"

"We have to pick up some stuff."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Later in the market place)

"Kuzu!"

"God what!" Kakuzu snapped. Hidan hasn't stopped whining since they left their hotel.

"Hungry!"

"Fine-" Kakuzu stopped mid-sentence.

"Kakuzu? What's wrong." Fallowing Kakuzu's eyes, Hidan saw a group of men. In royal attire. From Mansida. Sent by Itachi.

"Shit!" They said together and began running back to get Sasori and Deidara.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hidan busted through the door. "Get up- whoa what the fuck! Cover up damn it!" The zealot covered his eyes (let's just say that Sasori and Deidara haven't finished yet).

"What do you want Hidan!?" Sasori snapped, covering up.

"Itachi's guards are in the city."

"What!" Deidara asker, fear taking over his face.

"GET DRESSED!!" Hidan yelled. "Kakuzu's waiting!"


End file.
